Falling Deeply
by Ouatteam
Summary: "Even believing in the possibility of a happy ending, is a very powerful thing"
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, well here you are!" Ruby said as Regina entered the house.

"Nice to see you too" "Now, whats the matter dear?" Regina said while rolling her eyes.

"Whats the matter?! and don't "dear" me. Your son is the matter." Ruby said groaning.

"Henry?" Regina said chocked evident in her face.

"No, Bobby. of course, Henry. What other son do you have" Ruby replied back kind of harshly.

"What happened with him?"

"Tell HIM to tell you, if he ever decides to come out of his room." Ruby said.

"You know what, Im going. I can't keep doing this. Maybe you'll need another nanny to take care of, of your precious little boy. Because you're "too busy" doing who knows what around town and can't keep him good company. Good luck finding someone who would stay with you both." Ruby said laughing.

Regina was taken aback. "You're fired!"

"I was going, anyways.'

Regina was the mayor of the town. She was divorced. When she got married, they had a cute little boy name Henry. Henry could be the sweetest little 10 year old guy. Of course, like any other kid, Henry had his moments but he always tried his best to be a good boy.

Altho Regina had a pretty busy schedule she tried her best to be there for her son and be the best mom she could be. She dropped Henry to school every day and pick her up. When she couldn't pick her up, Cora, her mother, would do it for her. Henry being a 10 year old already knew the importance of family. He adore his mother, grandparents so much and even father altho he didn't saw him that often, but they never talked about what happened.

When Henry was 5, Regina got divorced and their father left them. He had to work and was never in the house to take care of them so they decided to end their marriage. Regina move to another house with her son, and then became the Mayor of the town. She was doing a pretty good job, and everyone in town love and admire her work.

Regina had gotten a nanny because altho she did love Henry with all her heart she didn't have enough time to be with him a lot in the day.

Ruby had left and Henry explained to his mother that he was just putting bites of cookies all over the floor because he was playing and the nanny got mad because he was doing a disaster and she had just finished cleaning the floor. He told her that he didn't mean it. Regina instantly felt bad for his son and hugged him.

The next day after Henry's school, Regina left Henry with Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret was his teacher and she did trust that woman after all and Henry adore her. At work, she couldn't concentrate because she desperately was looking for another nanny. I mean, after all she needed one. She was pretty busy almost all the time but inside she felt guilty for not being able to share times with her son very often. After picking Henry and going back to work, she was driving the streets of StoryBrooke, her town. When she suddenly stopped at a red light and saw a poster on the wall of someone looking for a job. She instantly called the number.

"Hi, is this Emma?" Regina said through the phone.

"Um yes. Who I'm I talking with?" Emma said confused.

"Hi, my names Regina. Is just, I saw a poster on the streets saying that you were looking for a job." Regina said.

"Oh, yes. I'm, as a matter of fact."

"Well, are you interested if you can come by over my house and have a little talk about it?" Regina said.

"Like a job interview?" Emma replied.

"Well, if you wanna call it like that, then yes." Regina said chuckling.

"Oh, I would love to!"

"Bye, I'll see you later." Regina said.

"Yes, you will! bye" Emma said.

Regina had to laugh at that, she'd a sense of humour. Who knows, maybe after all the nannies, she's the right one for this job.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who was that?" David, his father, asked.

"Someone name Regina, she's thinking of maybe giving me a job."

"That's so great, Em!" David gushed and hugged her.

"Granny, Im out! See you tomorrow." Emma yelled.

"Bye, take care!" Granny yelled back.

Emma worked at a place call Granny's not so far from where she lived and not so far from where Regina's house was either. Tonight was the job interview she had and she was pretty nervous. She usually was confident at this type of things but she needed this job like no other. She was only working at Granny's until one of the other workers returned from vacation and she was supposedly returning tomorrow. So, she didn't had a proper job and she needed the money.

While driving the streets of Storybooke, she stopped in front of a big house.

"Wow, I guess this is it" She whispered to herself.

She found herself in front of the door and knocked twice.

The door opened and a brunette, probably like 2-3 years older woman, but stunning opened the door.

"Hi, You must be Ms. Swan?" Regina said.

"Yes, but please call me Emma."

When they were settled on the couch, Regina started talking;

"Alright, then. So Emma, why are you looking for a job? If you don't mind me asking.

"Well, I don't have a permanent job and I'm really in need for one." Emma, said.

"Alright. You do know tho that I have a 10 year old boy, that you would have to look after?" Regina said firmly.

"Im very well aware of that, Ms. Mills. And I love kids! They're adorable" Emma said it with such sincerity in her eyes.

It was 9pm and they had already been talking for an hour. It was getting kinda late so they said their goodbyes. Regina told her that she would call her later to settle everything up so she could start her job. Emma was going to start working for her on friday, which is two days after their little job interview. Regina was kinda nervous to see how she reacted with Henry. After all, they'd just met but Regina was looking so desperatley for a job that she'd said yes. Emma seemed like a nice person, she thought. So It'd be alright.

That night Emma went home and waking up her father screaming she told him;

"Dad! Dad! I got the job! Im starting on friday!"

"Really? That's great! I'm so happy for you." His father told her.

They hugged and said their good nights.


	3. Chapter 3

"Henry!" Regina called him.

"Yes, mom?" Henry said as he was getting ready for school.

"Today your new nanny is coming, please be good." Regina said.

"I'm always good." Henry said with an **Irresistible **pout.

"Yes you are. Now finish getting ready or you'll be late for school!"

"Yes, mother." Henry said with a salute.

When they finish eating their breakfast Regina took him to school. She had to go back home to keep working. Regina was a hard worker and everyone admire her for that. She was a great mayor and had been for so many years. The thing she hated was that she worked too much sometimes that she didn't had a lot of time with Henry alone and she missed it. But she had to work and hard, she was a single mother of one and she had to take good care of him so when he grew up he could have a good education and all he needed. For the past years since she became the major they have had quite a few nannies. Henry insisted that he could take care of his own, but he was still such a kid. Like any other kid he had his bad times where he was bad to his nannies. That's why some of them had been gone. Because he didn't knew sometimes how to control his anger, and he felt quite a bit guilty when that happened.

Emma sighed and checked in the mirror. Then she left his fathers house. She called a cab and gave the directions to the driver. They didn't live close to each other. About 30 minutes. She was nervous about her new job. She hoped this job would be good and the kid would love her. She had have many experiences with kids in the past and she love kids. Specially little ones. After 30 minutes she finally stood outside Regina's house for the second time. She payed the driver and said thank you. Her nervousness continued to rise.

"Here we go" She told herself.

She rang the bell.

"Hey, Its me, Emma." Emma said in the intercom.

"Oh yes, I'll be there in a minute." Regina said.

Regina opened the door. When she opened it, she notice Emma for the first time. The first meeting they had was at night so she couldn't see her face too well but she notice every single detail. Her long blonde curls, and her green eyes and she was wearing a bit of make up. One thing she had to admit was this young lady was beautiful indeed.

Regina led her thorough the whole house and she was really surprise at how big it was. It was a really nice but big house. In fact it was the biggest of them all in the neighbourhood. There were toys lying everywhere. She hoped that she could stay. She needed the job, after all.

When they entered Regina's office, they sat down.

Regina went through all her documents. Twenty four? She was three years younger than her. And at first when she saw her she thought she was in her early twenties. And then she saw something that caught her eyes. Emma was interested in writing. She had been to many writing courses and written many good stories of her own and poems. Regina was really impressed.

Regina cough. "Miss Swan." She said. "Did you decide. Are you gonna stay here and have saturdays and sundays free or go back and forth to your house and then come early in te mornings?"

"I would stay, if that's not a burden and if you're okay with it." Emma swallowed.

"Fair enough." Regina said.

So I have a little kid, like I told you before." Regina explained.

"Mom! Im back from school!" They heard a boy yelled.

"Oh, if you excuse me. Thats him" Regina said.

"Um, can I come with you?" Emma said nervously.

"Sure" Regina said.

Regina hugged his son and asked him how was his day.

He was looking confused at the woman who was behind his mom.

"Hi" Emma smiled.

"Hi, I'm Henry. You must be the new nannie." Henry said.

"Yes, I am. Its nice to meet you." He said.

Regina watch carefully at their interaction.

Regina was making food as she saw them interact with each other. She saw how Henry was smiling and she thought that maybe she was the one and the right one.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina felt at ease. She liked this new nanny. She was kind and lovely and she notice how Emma was really into this and genuinely like this job. She hoped she would be the right one and stay. She hoped that Henry would like her too.

Emma really liked Henry and apparently he liked her back so she wanted to start her job immediately. The house was very neat and clean, she was surprised. Most of the other houses she has worked before were all messy and everything was a mess and not in order. They agreed on starting right away. She really liked all the environment and how Regina and Henry had this special bond and truly love each other.

Henry was a cute boy. He was a little taller for his age but still cute.

It was night and she was ready to make dinner when she heard footsteps.

"Excuse me, Ms Mills?" Emma said quietly.

"Yes, dear?" Regina said.

"Is your husband coming to dinner tonight?" Emma said slowly.

"Um, um…" Regina was moved by the question. She forgot to tell her.

Emma saw sadness in her eyes and suddenly without thinking placed a hand on Regina's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't had asked." Emma said swallowing.

Regina felt a rare feeling in her pit of her stomach that she couldn't find the right words to describe. "No, It's fine. I forgot to tell you. I'm a single mom."

Emma saw her hand and took it away fast, Instantly Regina missed the contact.

Emma made a joke to light up the mood and the mayor had a little smile in her lips. "I win!" Emma said.

Regina laugh. "Win at what?" she said poking her.

"At making you smile" Emma said with a huge smile playing on her lips. "Um, anyways dinners almost ready. Can you please call Henry?"

"Yes, Ma'am" Regina said laughing and Emma rolled her eyes.

"And Hey! Don't roll your eyes at me. I'm your boss." Regina said smiling and Emma just laughed.

Emma was truly enjoying all. When they all finish dinner. Emma took Henry to her room to take a bath. Regina came and told him a story for bed. Emma just sat there silently watching. After it, Henry said his good nights and kiss her mom on her cheek while saying "I love you" to her.

Emma's heart melted, It was such a cute sight. Emma's eyes water a little bit and that didn't go unnoticed by Regina.

They went out of the room and just stood there awkwardly.

"So, good night, Ms Mills." Emma said.

"Good night, Emma." Regina said. "Sleep well."

"Thank you, you too." Emma said.

They went to their separate rooms and slept the night away.

"So, Henry. Do you like the new nanny? Regina said quietly.

"I do. I really do. She's fun and pretty." Henry said.

"Hmm, I'm glad. I like her too." Regina said.

"Hopefully she'll stay and not leave like the others." Henry said.

Regina felt sad at what his son had said.


	5. Chapter 5

A week flew by and Emma was still working in the Mills house. She got use to it, she felt so welcome by both Henry and Regina. She liked Henry a lot and Henry seemed to like her. She spend so much time with Henry and everything seem to be going well. The house wan't a problem either since it was easy to clean. Regina, her boss, was also nice to her which she liked.

That afternoon after Regina drop Henry from school back home and then went to her office, a couple hours later, Henry was crying and throwing a tantrum. For the week Emma has been there Henry was the perfect little angel, but she understood. She tried to calm him down and get him to talk to her about what was wrong.

"What's wrong, kid?" Emma asked.

"I want my mom!" Henry said through sobs.

"She's working and she may be pretty busy right now. But I can call her if you want?" Emma said kindly.

"Pleaseeeeee!" Henry said with puppy eyes.

How can you say no to that face Emma asked herself so she called Regina and put the phone on speaker.

"Hi, Regina. Um, I'm sorry for bothering you but.." Emma was saying when Regina stopped her.

"Is something wrong with Henry?!" Regina was concern.

"No, no. Don't worry is just that Henry wanted to talk to you. He's been crying because he says he misses you and wants to see you." Emma said.

Hearing that, Regina felt guilty and sad about having to work almost all day every day. She also felt a huge wave of sadness.

"Would you put him on the phone for me, please?" Regina said.

"He's listening to you right now. Its on speaker."

"Hi, little man. Its mommy and I'm soon going home. Im working right now but I miss you and love you looooots!" Regina said adding lots of "ooo's" which Henry giggle at.

But as soon he heard her voice he started crying silently at which both Regina's and Emma's heart broke at the sound of that.

"Kid, Mom's working right now and she works really hard for you, you know? Because she loves you soo much! But I bet as soon as she gets home she will tell you how much she loves you. Don't worry, we will have fun and the time will go by fast you won't even notice." Emma said and Regina catch what she had said. Regina's heart melted at that. _Maybe she is the right one_, she thought.

"You heard Emma, babe. I'll be home as soon as possible. I love you!" Regina said through the phone.

"I love you too, mom. Bye!" Henry said.

All the afternoon Emma and Henry were playing games and they even make popcorn and watch a couple of movies when the bell rang.

"Will be right back!" Emma said.

Emma found it weird that Regina was standing in the other side of the door since she had her keys of the house.

"Hi. I'm sorry, I forgot my keys." Regina said. "And, oh.. thank you for saying what you said on the phone. I really do appreciate it."

"No problem. It's just the truth." Emma said and again she saw that sadness in the Mayors eyes. A part of her kind of wish she would be able to talk to her about all because she could see sadness and guilt in her eyes and feel it in her voice but that thought was silly, she thought. She was just a nannie, not a friend of hers and they had just met. Emma was really good at listening to others people problems and helping them and she loved it.

"Come on! Emma said trying to light up the mood. "Your little one is waiting excited for you." Emma told her with a genuinely smile on her face.

Maybe as the time come they would find a way to bond, who knows. Maybe they both needed it..


End file.
